1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water faucets for use in lavoratories of businesses and residences. More particularly, the present invention relates to water faucets which include an automatic control system for sensing the presence of an object, such as the human body, or a portion thereof, near the faucet and for starting and stopping the water flow from the water faucet based on sensing the presence of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water faucets for use in a lavatory, particularly in residences, are a decorative, as well as functional, item. Designers and manufacturers utilize different metallic finishes to provide differing decorative enhancements to such water faucets, chrome and brass finishes being among the more popular. Clear or colored plastic, is sometimes used on the handles to provide a contrast with the spout. In years past, porcelain was sometimes used on the valve handles of water faucets.
Much has been done to provide artistic shapes to spouts, body portions and valve handles of water faucets. Heretofore, no known water faucet has included decorative panel inserts for the spout and for the body or base of the water faucet.
Commercially available faucets are purchased as predefined units. Typically, replacement parts are available, but the overall appearance of the faucet is fixed and can only be changed by purchase of a new faucet. Spouts which are interchangeable with the body portion, changing the appearance of the faucet, have not been previously available.
In the preferred embodiment of the water faucet of the present invention, an automatic water supply control system operates by sensing the presence of a person's hands. Infrared rays are emitted from the area of a water outlet, reflected and sensed in the vicinity of the outlet of the spout to turn the water faucet on and off. M. Ichimori, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,941) discloses a water flow control system, which detects capacitance rather than reflected infrared light to initiate water flow. Another automatic water flow control system for a water faucet is seen in M. Teshima (U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,340). A time delay circuit is added to an automatic water supply control system in T. Ishikawa (U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,640). Other automatic water supply or flushing systems are seen in T. Tanaka (U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,038) and C. Atkins, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,081). Other touch responsive and sensing apparatus are seen in C. Atkins, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,313); D. Elam (U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,880) and C. Atkins, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,594). A switch-activated hand washing device is seen in J. Lesher, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,747).
Commercially available automatic water control systems have additional features not shown in the prior art patents referenced above. Infrared light activated faucets are known, though such faucets do not have means for differentiating stray light and therefore often turn on when no one is near the outlet. It is known to have a switch for overriding the infrared induced automatic control system to supply a continuous water flow. In case of power failure, a manual bypass system providing for manual operation of the valve of an automatic faucet is also known.
Some conventional water supply systems also include an antiscald feature, which will prevent water above a certain predetermined temperature from flowing. In such faucets, high temperature water is not available when the water supply temperature is in excess of the predetermined temperature.
A slide valve structure for mixing hot and cold water to select the appropriate temperature has not heretofore been used in connection with a water suppy system, a push-pull mixing valve having been previously used. A swivelable spout, which will rotate 180.degree. but has an automatic shutoff once a predetermined angle has been exceeded, has not been shown previously in connection with an automatic water supply faucet.